


The Center of her Nightmares

by 14081986



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Horror, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14081986/pseuds/14081986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Lisa's hallucinations while tending to Alessa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Center of her Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This story was writen by Caity at Tumblr(http://ratchet-the-whambulance.tumblr.com/), who gave me authorization to post it here.

Lisa was sitting beside Alessa, carefully redressing her wounds like any other day. Looking down at the prone body, Lisa couldn’t help but pity this girl. She had been through so much, and at such a young age too! Lisa couldn’t even begin to fathom why somebody would want to do this too a little girl. But-

Lisa frowned and tried to steady her hands. A part of her hated this child. Despised her very existence. It was Alessa’s fault she was stuck down here every day. Lisa could have had a life outside, could have been happier, but instead she was stuck down here in this grimy basement with no company but the corpse on the table and the voices in her own head.

“It’s her fault.” They whispered. Sometimes it was Alessa talking to her, but Lisa knew that was impossible. “It’s your fault.” She’d say.  
The crawling sensation began and Lisa tried her best to ignore it. This happened all the time. The strange feeling of something touching her, looking at her, it was all normal. It’s what the PTV did to you. Lisa just focused harder on her work and ignored the world around her.  
The crawling was getting harder to ignore, but Lisa refused to give in and look. It would go away soon. Something scurried over her hand and Lisa yanked them away from the body. More shapes began to emerge from the wounds covering Alessa’s body and Lisa nearly fell back out of her chair, choking on a startled scream.

The girl was covered in insects! They were crawling all over the body, from underneath bandages and out of her mouth. Lisa shot out of her chair, frantically shaking herself free of the bugs that had crawled up her arms. This was not normal. Lisa thought for a moment that perhaps Alessa had finally passed and these insects had merely made a home in the deceased body, but one look at the monitors quickly destroyed that thought.

“What’s wrong? Are you afraid of a couple of bugs?” Lisa looked up to see Alessa watching her. This definitely wasn’t normal. Alessa couldn’t possibly be speaking to her, not like this! Not when Lisa was awake!

A dark chuckle immediately set Lisa on edge. Alessa grinned maliciously at her and began to outright laugh at the frightened nurse. Was this just another vision? Another side-effect of the PTV?

Lisa blocked the laughter from her mind and quietly sat down to resume her job of bandaging the girl. The visions were getting worse, but she had to ignore them. She had to finish the job and get out of here, away from this living nightmare.

Lisa ignored the bugs squirming around and over her hands as she worked, ignored Alessa’s snide remarks and mocking laughter. She was never going to live a normal life, never get to be happy. She was a prisoner to this job, to the PTV, and to the girl lying on the table. Alessa would always be the center of her nightmares, and Lisa hated her for it.


End file.
